The Unicorn
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Link finds a secret in Hyrule, a creature who has supposidly been extinct for thousands of years!! If you read this, you have to review it, rates PG-13 for language, and excess amounts of blood. Yep, blood.
1. Default Chapter

The Unicorn.  
Chapter one: Unicorn's Heal  
Note: This is real and was caught on tape by a Kirby .   
  
Link and Epona were out for their morning ride. Who could   
imagine that this spunky little filly would grow up to become the   
fastest horse in Hyrule? Epona slowed down...then stopped.   
"What's wrong girl?" Link said, patting her neck as he usually did.   
Over the hill, a black mass surged towards them. Stalaflos,   
Dinoflos, and Morblins! There seemed to be no end to them as   
they advanced. Instantly, they were surrounded. Link felt himself   
yanked off Epona by bony fingers. There was a split second to   
draw his sword as he fell into the mob. As soon as he cut one down, another would take its place. Stabbed through the leg, arm, rib and cut every other place, Link thought that surely...he would die. "Epona! GET HELP!!" Epona flew off like a rocket. Presuming he would die slowly and painfully, the mob left...left him to die. What no one saw was a set of emerald eyes watching from a distance.   
Her white body shone in the sun. Her mane and tail was like silver string. Her horn was a spiraling, white rod of magic. She saw the poor lad and knew she had to do something. Down from the hill she trotted until she was at his side. His injuries were countless. He was still breathing! But barely. She saw that his leg would take at least a week of little movement. Her horn lowered to his chest and she recited an old unicorn nocturne. Her ears detected people coming, so she made tracks for the hill.   
Malon and Epona dashed along as fast as they could. "He's alive." She said. Epona nosed Link's shoulder and playfully nipped his ear. Slowly, Link opened his eyes and sat up. "Ow!" A sharp sting still shot through his right leg. "Well, that'll happen." Malon said, "Here, let's get you to Lon-Lon." Link held on to Epona's mane as he swung himself onto her back. "What happened to you?" Malon asked. "We were just out for our morning ride when we were swarmed by Stalaflos, Morblins, and Dinoflos. There were more than ever. I had a split second to know what to do. Every time I cut one, another took it's place. I told Epona to get help before she got hurt. Once I was down and bleeding almost everywhere, I was going to stay. They thought that I was good as dead so they left. I don't know what happened next, it was like...a miracle. Nothing was like it." Link explained.   
She watched him as they slowly walked towards Lon-Lon Ranch, a place she would never go. The boy seemed of great importance to this world, though it had been seven years after the moon almost fell. She was one of the last unicorns of her kind, that she knew of. The Shadowed Queen had taken a liking to them and she caught them all. Maybe this boy was the one she was looking for.   



	2. Unicorn Dream

The Unicorn.  
Chapter 2: Unicorn Dream.  
  
Link recovered quickly, he always did, and a few weeks later, he was out riding again. Epona suddenly stopped and lowered her head to the grass. Out of the blue, a storm rose up and lightning lit up the sky. Epona was too frightened to move, so Link led her to Kokiri Village as the storm continued. That evening, as Epona grazed outside his house, Link had and odd feeling about the storm. After an hour of thinking, his head hit the pillow and he was asleep instantly.   
In his dream, he was walking in Hyrule field when the sky turned black but there was no rain. Gannondorf seemed to appear out of nowhere, and he was taller than the castle. The next thing he knew, he was standing alone and a little green light floated in front of him. Holding the light close, a dark shape erupted from nowhere. "Come to me." The voice echoed like water in a cave. 'He is evil.' Link thought. The shape reached out with a black, sharp hand. Just as it was closing on him, a bright silver light broke the darkness.   
Link awoke with a start. "Who was that?" Looking at his neck in a mirror, he realized that...he had been burned. The sun was up and there was much shouting outside. The Kokiri were either fighting or they were torturing something. "What's goin' on ,Mido?" Though he hated conversing with the him, Mido answered, "We just caught the weirdest creature." Among the green, there was a white fox. After Link slapped them over the head, they let the poor thing go. They didn't know that the fox was a unicorn in hiding.   
That boy was the one! The stories told of a boy who would help the unicorn out if given the chance. His horse must know more, so she had a plan to converse with the blood-red mare, if the cards play right.   



	3. Unicorn save

The Unicorn  
Chapter 3: Unicorn Talk.  
  
"I'm going to bed Epona, sweet dreams." Link said. It had been a strange day and he hoped the dark one did not go after him again. Epona nickered her good-night and went on eating. Up to her a friend walked.  
  
Now she would get her chance. Over to Epona she walked. Epona knew what she came for and began to talk. The boy had been chosen to save Hyrule when she was learning how to fight. He recovered the three spiritual stones and the Ocarina of Time. Then, he was not seen for seven years. Seven years of hiding, as Epona called it, he appeared. Playing a song that Malon taught him, he rescued her from Ingo's greedy hands. The lad was only about...17 when he saved Hyrule from Gannondorf. That was all she needed to know, she bid the blood-red mare good-bye (but not until after finding her a cowslip) and trotted out of the forest.  
  
Link was lost in his dream again. The white light had gotten stronger. It seemed to be guiding him somewhere...unknown. He followed it over a hill and he stared down at the valley bellow. He could not believe his eyes. Unicorns! Hundreds of them all grazing, running, swimming, or playing. The place looked so...so peaceful. Then, the sky turned black. The evil one was back. The unicorns tried to escape and surround Link but the evil one was coming after him. His eyes widened in fear as the unicorns stood, bleeding and dying...for him. No...it could not have happened. One unicorn stood left. She ran past him as the hand shot out again. She ran back, shoving him out of the way. The hand grabbed her as the evil one shook in pain. The hand darted again, but it was smaller this time. It was the size of a Monblin's hand. It grabbed Link and crushed the life out of him. He was about to die, then the unicorn stepped in again.   
  
And so Link awoke, pain shooting through his chest. He had been severely burned. It was just a bad first degree, not a second or third. Epona knew he was awake, so she nickered her 'Good morning! Sleep well?' to him. "It was ok Epona." He lied. She looked doubtfully at him, she knew he was lying. "Let's go to Impa's house, maybe she can help." Epona agree to that. As soon as Link was on, she was off.   
  
In the shadows of the morning, blood red eyes watched them, along with the unicorn following them. The shadow knew who to kill, the hunt was on!   



	4. Unicorn effect

The Unicorn.  
Chapter 4: Unicorn Effect.  
  
Something was wrong at Lon-Lon. Epona wouldn't enter it. If it was so bad that she would rather stay out, regardless of thieves and wolves, something must be going on. Link dismounted and cautiously entered. There was a smell of fire, but none was to be seen. "Malon? Talon?" Link shouted into the smoke. Faintly, Malon's pretty voice was heard. The stable was on fire! Malon couldn't go in to save the last filly and she tried to stop Link from going in after it. "Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Malon saw him dash into the fire, and with tension, she waited.  
  
Link found the filly right away. Her little spindly body quivered at the sight of a stranger and she tried to bite him. "It's okay girl. It's okay." Link calmly talked to her as he carefully picked her up, and got her out of there. An instant after they got out, the roof collapsed. "Thank Faroe that you were here." Malon said as they watched the filly act as if it never happened. "Yes. Who's the filly's sire and dam?" Link inquired. They way it acted puzzled him. "Fire Wind and Mist." Two of the best racers...odd, they never bit at strangers. It was too confusing. Link bid them good-bye and found Epona waiting for him.   
  
She saw that rescue. She was certain now. The fire was a perfect way to make sure that he could do it. Faroe had blessed him.   
  
In the shadows, he waited. The unicorn was the last one he needed until he was the most powerful being in the universe. Once he had that, the hero of time and his shadow would be no more.   
  
  



	5. Unicorn Memory

The Unicorn.  
Chapter 5: Unicorn Burn.  
  
As Link washed his burn in Lake Hylia, Dark Link walked up to him. "What happened to you? Burning piece of crap?" DL joked. "Ha ha very funny. I was just saving a filly at Lon-Lon." Link replied. The wind suddenly picked up, "Something's not right." DL said. Link agreed, "Something is very wrong. It...it..." "It's a memory." DL and Link suddenly were engulfed in a thunderstorm. Epona took no notice. There was a group of unicorns huddled together. Suddenly, a giant figure grabbed all but one of them as they were engulfed in darkness. "Who the heck is that?!" Link said. The dark was broken by a fire. It washed over them like a wave. The found themselves on Lake Hylia's shores. "Ouch." Link said, DL agreed.   
  
'So close. I was so close!' The shadow was watching them. He was going to snipe the off one by one or kill them together.   
  
Link bid his shadow good-bye and let Epona take him wherever. Dark Link was watching the sun go down on the lake's clean water. Something moved out of the corner of his eye. The shadow moved accross the ground as he used too. His eyes widened in fear. It sprang up like a wave, black energy circling it. It plowed through Dark Link, leaving him to die of blood loss. Dark Link's red eyes stared at the stars, and then closed for the last time as the grass around him was stained red.   



	6. Unicorn Revealed

The Unicorn.  
Chapter 6: Unicorn Revealed.  
  
The words hit Link like knives, "Dead?" "Dead." The zora who had seen the entire thing said. Link left the lake sober. Navi and Epona now were the only ones left that he could talk too. Lita was gone. She had been taken by Shadow-wing's forces, she may not even be alive.   
  
She decided to reveal herself to him now. No time would be better. She had watched him for seven days. In a brilliant flash of light......   
  
There was a brilliant and dazzling flash of light. Epona jumped several feet into the air and then stood still. The light faded and a few feet away......was a unicorn. Link's heart stopped for an instant or more. He thought they were extinct! Hello brave one. A mind-cry! "Um......hello." This was confusing. The prophecies have told that the hero of two worlds would save us. The time has come. Adding to the confusion...she went on. When she was done, the sky turned blacker than black. They all were uneasy; Link's heart was racing, Epona was fidgeting, and the unicorn was looking around in concern. Then............the dark one came. Link jumped off Epona, and warily walked forwards. As quick as Link is cute...the dark one shot out his hand, grabbed the unicorn and said. "Hero of time," The voice made his blood turn to ice, for it echoed like water in a cave, "Hero of Time hear this. If you would like to save your secret, come to the dark world. You have one hour." And with that...the dark one and the unicorn disappeared. Link was on Epona in a flash. "To the Dark World Epona!!!" She wasted no time. They were at the dark world in minutes. "Stay here." Epona snorted. She didn't like being left behind. "I know you disagree but I don't want anything to happen to you. You're the only horse I've got. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." Link turned to Navi, "Navi, I want you to stay here also." "But why?" She whined. "Because I don't want you annoying me." Navi starts whining even more. "Hey. I lost all of you once. I'm not gonna lose you again."   
With a final wave...Link jumped into the dark world.   



	7. Unicorn in the Dark World

The Unicorn.  
Chapter 7: Unicorns in the Dark World.  
  
Endless falling. It had been over an hour since Link jumped into the Dark World, and he was still falling. *BINK* A sudden stop. 'FINALLY!!' Link thought. There was a flash of light...and then, in front of him...was a world. There were plants, animals, lakes, rivers and streams. Cautiously, Link walked into the Dark World. It seemed......peaceful. The only birds were ravens, blackbirds, vultures, and crows. There were only eels and lion-fish. Only thick, black poison trees. Dark water, with black sand beaches. Black, bat-winged rayiths and gray wolves were the only predators. It was a strange world. Something moved out of the corner of his eye. Something rushed towards him. In a flash, Link was ready to fight. It was the dark elf Vicres. Hylian elves, like Link, and Dark elves, like Vicres, never liked each other and they will fight if they come across one another. "If it isn't the elf king, Vicres." Link said. "If it isn't the hero of time, Link." They burned with hate, you wouldn't need to be a basketball to figure that out. "Fool! Why have you come to the Dark World? Leave! Now!" Link didn't move, "No, I have come to help a friend. And I won't leave until I get the job done." Vicres shot a black arrow into the air, and out of the shadows comes an army of Dark elves, "You can't fight and army fairy boy." Link nodded but said, "But I can die trying." The elves attacked. Constantly disappearing and re-appearing behind him, Link had no choice. In his arms came a large, orange, sphere. Link drove it into the ground, and around him came a dome of fire. It spread, incinerating the elves. Breathing heavily, Link slowly walked away. The further he went, the more evil the Dark World seemed to be. Finally, after at least a thousand miles, he came upon the Black Tower. Black light flew from it in no particular direction as Link approached. The marble lions guarding the doors seemed to watch him as he walked. By some unknown force, the doors opened. The moment Link walked in...they shut quickly behind him. "This is just plain weird." He muttered to himself as the torches lit themselves. He walked up numerous stairs, not knowing or caring what was going on in his heart. One of his hands was shaking. It did this often, but he never let anyone see it because they would think he was weak. There was one more door to go through, and beside it, a painting of......Bowser!! "What the hell?" Link almost laughed. Resuming his composure, the doors opened and warily, he stepped through. He was on top of the tower's flat roof. In the middle, was a statue of a dragon. It was holding unicorn horns, all but one hand had one. Right in front of it was a unicorn. It was tied by glowing cords and it still had it's horn. A figure appeared next to it, removing it's horn with magic. Link knew what was going on...but there was nothing he could do. The beautiful animal now looked like an old and weak mare he had seen somewhere. The unicorn disappeared. Now Link braced himself, for he was in for the fight of the century.   



	8. Battle for the Unicorns

The Unicorn.   
Chapter 8: Battle for the Unicorns.  
  
Link stepped towards the figure. "So......you came. I actually didn't thing you would." Link didn't blink. "Oh, you're a stubborn one. You shall meet your death, unless..."   
Link still didn't move, "Let them go." The reply was expected, but who it was, was like a kick in the side. "Do you think that the great Viper would give up his prize easily?" Viper was Link's top rival. They were always evenly matched...but not now.   
  
"If you want the unicorns back," Viper encircled Link, holding a contract, "You must become my slave." Link didn't move. He never would do such a thing!! "ANSWER ME!!!!!" Link was stubborn. Not answering, Viper said, "Fine, you can fight me. You're gonna die though." Link finally spoke for the first time in this paragraph, "I'll take that chance." Instead of attacking, Viper unleashed the Fire Bull. This creature was created to gather all of the unicorns. He was as thirty feel tall and forty feet long. He was red a fire is hot, and his horns were sharp as swords. He charge at Link, white eyes burning. Link pulled out the biggoron sword and braced himself. The two collided! Link felt himself sliding backwards, as sparks flew from his sword. Under the pressure, the sword shattered!! Link had almost no time to jump out of the way. While falling, he shot and ice arrow at the Fire Bull. It stunned him for about a second or two. 'Frick.' Link thought. A thought struck him. Fire fights Fire, not ice. Rapidly firing fire arrows, the bull FINALLY died. Viper came down to fight his rival face to face. He circled around Link, waiting.   
  
Enough waiting, he struck. Nearly missing the blow, Link jumped back as Viper's fist almost hit him. Viper whispered something and his sword and shield disappeared. 'Great. NOW how the hell will this work?' Link thought as Viper studied him. Something wasn't right. Without thinking, Link attacked. The gold gauntlets helped a bit. Viper didn't even sway when Link hit him. The two burned with anger. If they kept going, they'd be blind with rage. Viper charged at Link with amazing speed. He was like a sonic bullet. At the last second, he stepped out of the way and lashed his foot out. Viper fell flat on his face. He was up in a flash. Both in a defensive position, Viper suddenly said, "You know...that 'Lita' girl was quite powerful." Link's mind rushed, "What are you saying?" Viper smirked, "I'm just saying that she was a strong girl. She would have been here if she agreed." That sounded just like Lita, very stubborn. Viper went on and on and on about how tragic it was to see her die. While he jabbered, Link got more and more ticked off.   
  
Then, Link was pushed past the breaking point. His blue eyes turned red. Light red around the perimeter, but getting darker moving inward. Viper stopped talking. He stared, stared with fear and uncertainty. The boy in front of him was blind. He was blind with rage and deaf with hate. Not knowing who was friend or foe, Link attacked. He traveled a incredible speed and his strength.........well, I won't even go there. Viper was at a great disadvantage. "How could this have happened?!?" Viper said as he barely blocked the next shot. Then, his end dawned on him. Link whipped around and cut Viper's head off.   
  
There was a silence as Link returned to his proper state. The unicorn horns did not emerge, nor did they reappear on the unicorns. Something was amiss.   



	9. Bleeding of the Brave one

The Unicorn.  
Chapter 9: Bleeding of the brave one.  
  
Link gathered his stuff that had been cast away during the battle with Viper. Link shuddered at the name. The top of the tower suddenly got higher. "What the-?" Link said as he and the unicorns got higher in the sky. Something moved. Only hearing the *whisk* sound as it dashed behind him, Link was either suspicious or afraid. The creature jumped out in front of him. It was a wolf. Black as the bat-winged rayiths, and as tall as the poison trees. The unicorn horns were protruding from its back and shoulders. "Greetings Hero of Time." The voice. It was......familiar somehow. Then it hit him, "You...you were the dark one from my dreams." Yes, it all made sense now.   
  
"Yes. It was I. I failed to get you then, but I won't now!" The wolf leapt. Its claws were like daggers, ready to sink themselves into Link. He jumped to the side to miss the blow. The wolf turned and attacked again. Ichino, as it called itself, slammed its shoulder into Link...throwing him against the wall. "Ouch." He said, recovering from the blow. Ichino changed. Now a human being stood in the wolf's place. Ichino laughed, "Are you in pain yet?" Link shook his head eyed his new foe nervously. A ball of black energy surged towards him. Link jumped out of the way while it was several feet away. Three more spheres flew at him. Link seemed to teleport from place to place as they missed.   
  
Suddenly, out of the walls came claw-like things. They grabbed Link, pinning him to the wall. Electricity shot through him, followed soon after by pain. "Not so fast now, eh grasshopper? (maniacal laugh)." He mocked. Link couldn't tell electricity from pain anymore. Then, the electricity stopped, but the claws still held him there. Ichino motioned, and Link found himself several miles above the ground. The evil one floated over, holding a diamond blade knife. 'Shit.' Link thought, not panicking, but not calm either. "You can open the portal and I can return to the hell I came from." He said, twisting the blade around his fingers.   
  
His hand was too fast to see, but the blade lingered. Blood dripped off of his face onto an invisible portal. "Very small at first. But the more blood you have, the better it will be for me." Ichino was the demon. In his dreams, at Lake Hylia, and the one who killed his shadow. More blood , the portal got wider, wider, and wider still. Ichino forgot about the unicorn horns. They had found their respectful unicorns, who were now standing in a line. The demon looked, to see green, blue, purple, silver and white eyes. Two of the smaller, younger unicorns pulled Link out of the claws, as the larger of them killed Ichino.   
  
Link stood at the edge, watching other portals being opened as a result of this one. 'This blood...it's Hylian blood. It's Kokiri blood and Gerudo and goron and Zora. If that portal stays open, and the monsters fly to Hyrule, who will beat them? I can't do it...' Link's thought's were interrupted as the scream of an ohmu dragon below colliding with a fire-breather. Link looked back at the unicorns, how he would miss them. Closing his eyes, he jumped.   
  
The world stopped. Nothing in the Dark World moved, not even the gray wolves, dark elves, and rayiths. Fire, lightning, water, ice, wind, and acid hit Link all at the same time. 'Forgive me Epona.' Those were his last thoughts as the portal's lightning and fire hit him at full force.   
  
Down he dropped. He crashed into the trees below and didn't move. Link was dead.   



	10. Where or Why do heros go?

The Unicorn.  
Chapter 10: Why do heroes go?  
  
The unicorns gathered around Link's lifeless body. so...who is going to tell Epona and the fairy? A silver-eyed one asked. I will, I know her. a blue-eyed, one year old said. She made off like a bullet to the entrance of the Dark world.  
  
Epona seemed surprised when a unicorn instead of Link come out of the Dark World. Epona, Navi -Yes?- I don't know how to put this but- -He's dead...isn't he.- The unicorn nodded. Epona and Navi turned away. Where are you going? Epona didn't answer. Where would she go? Where does a hero's horse go? Where do heroes go? They first stopped at Lake Hylia. Shadows were lost here, and no one saw them again. -What is there to know? Where can I go?- In the trees, the birds have learned to speak. Who wants to know? Where do hero's go? "Who are we going to tell first?" Navi asked. Epona still didn't answer but just walked to Lon-Lon ranch. They slowly entered, and a great sadness settled over the ranch. Chickens didn't cockle, Horses didn't neigh, and cows didn't moo. "Navi...where's Link?" Malon asked. Epona looked away and Navi sank. Then...Malon knew. She dropped to her knees and cried. Epona turned, and left. They "told" everyone they could, even the Poes. Saria didn't play her song, Malon didn't sing, Zelda didn't do her little gasp, Ruto didn't get lost in fish stomachs, and Naboroo didn't steal.   
  
"Link, why did you have to go? The forest seems silent and sad." Saria half whispered half cried to the forest around her. "Why you...why now? The castle seems lonely." Zelda said, wandering around. "Why..." Ruto said to the fish in the fountain. "The desert seems.........quiet and painful without the sound of your boots on the sand." Naboroo said to the Great Fairy. "Of all people......why you Link?" Malon half cried to the nighttime sky. "Why did he go?" They all shouted to the starlit sky. Then...A purple light shot from the castle. A blue emerged from the domain. Green light came from the forest meadow. Orange from the desert and yellow from the ranch. Epona saw the light and followed it. The five beams flew into the Dark World. Bat-winged rayiths and gray wolves looked up. Dark elves stopped and vultures landed. The lights hit the spot where Link's body was. It swirled around him, making no one able to see. Epona and the little annoying glowing ball came just in time. They stared in disbelief. He was alive. The whispering voices of Malon and the others lingered...then disappeared.   
  
'Damn. I'll have to kill him myself.' Someone was out there. He wanted Link dead right away. He slipped out and was gone.   
  
Link and Epona left the Dark World, followed by the unicorns. Anyone looking down from above would see a red and green dot leading a mass of white and silver. The morning sky was bright, and there were very few clouds (note the 'were'). The peace wouldn't last long though. Soon the sky was dark and there was rain like a heavy storm. A shadow loomed over them. "Now what?" Link said. The unicorns were whispering behind him. This is it. We're going to die. We're finished. This is the end of us. "HEY!!" Navi shouted, "Listen to yourselves! You sound like a bunch of old hens! You're not going to die!!" The shadow dropped out infront of Link. "Hero of Time, you have foiled my plans for the final time. Now, I must kill you myself." We're dead "Quiet." Navi said sharply. 'I guess the real battle has only just begun......and this time...I might not be able to win.'   
  
  



End file.
